The Begining of Something Familiar
by HawkDramione
Summary: Post Apocalypse. Quicksilver paid Magneto a quick visit before he left, struggling to save a his relationship with his father and to fix his troublesome family.
1. I'm sorry

**I just saw Xmen: Apocalypse earlier today. Personal review: 7.5/10, and a fic was born afterward. I think I just fall in love - again - with Magneto and Quicksilver. THERE ARE SPOILERS. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. I just own the fic.**

* * *

Erik swept his gaze aroung the chamber that Charles had granted for him for the last month, made sure he left nothing back behind. To be fair, he could have just left hours ago, like last time - or as Hank liked to mutter under his breath: 'bailed out' - but given recent circusmtance, it was too much of a heartless act, even for him. So Erik opted to stay back a while to say goodbye, doing normal thing like packing his stuff. However there was a not so small part of him - it was so much bigger than he'd like to admit - that there was a reason that kept him stalling from departure, or rather someone. No it was not Charles. No not Mystique. Erik wasn't sure if he was ready to face this inevitable task yet, and as he had observed, neither was the kid, but damn the father in him if he dared to walk out that enormous gate without telling his son goodbye.

Just as his thought trailed off to the forbidden sentimental tragic part - it seemed to do that much lately - came a soft, and also impatient, knock on his door.

"Come in." - Erik called out, and bit back a sigh as a familiar silver head poked through the door frame. Mentally he sent a rather loud and rude curse toward the now bald man in the basement, knowing the godammed telepath could hear it just well. The sheepish apology followed by an irritating reasoning lecture was quickly kicked out of his head later, as the German came to focus on the task at hand.

Brown eyes rose up to meet his blue ones. Erik would be an outright liar if he said those weren't like Nina's when she was about to ask him a favour. He could read in those the hesitation, nervousness, and even some excitement, although for Peter there was also dreading.

"Come." - Erik waved the kid over (it wasn't fair to call him a kid anymore, but damn he was his father) and patted on the bed next to him. The silver hair boy cautiously took a step in, eyes darting around, surely not missing the packed trunk next to the bed.

"You leaving." - It was more of a statement, not question. The hurt and disappointment radiating from the boy struck Erik's wounded heart more violently than everything Apocalypse was capable of.

"Well," - Erik cleared his throat as Peter shifted his feet nervously - "I've done my job here. It's time for me to leave." - Oh the guilt of a father when he had to see how much the word had let his kid down. - "But I can spare anytime for you, if you want to."

And there came the hope, and doubt, as the kid considered his options. - "Why don't you come over here and sit?" - Again, Erik could see the wheel turning in Peter's head, before he dragged his feet up and moved painfully slowly for a speedster toward the bed. Erik pretended not to notice the quick caculating glance his son threw him, for the sake of his dignity. He had _had_ a daughter...

"Did..." - Another quick glance, but this time Erik held his son's gaze. - "Did they told you,... you know... about...?" - The silver hair boy trailed off, he didn't look so much like a grown man at the time, just a little kid that was nervous about his father.

"That I am your father?" - Erik finished it for him, as gently as he could, ignoring the pain nagging at his heart where little Nina was looking up at him in expectation with her mother's smile. - "They don't need to tell."

A heavy silence fell between them, for a moment Erik had to close his eyes off, shielding himself against the eternal pain of loss as Nina's call "Papa, papa" rang through his head like thousands and thousands of bullets. He needed to be strong, not for his sake but for his son's, Peter, as well. _For my family_. He needed to be strong. Erik could be strong.

Erik looked up as Peter put a hand on his shoulder. The boy immediately let go, as if he scared he had somehow hurt Erik even more. Where the hell had he been throughout Peter's life? Where the hell had he been, and what he had missed?

"I'm sorry." - The boy said quickly. Before Erik could assured him, Peter had continued. - "I came to your house."

He didn't need to ask which house he was talking about.

"I saw the bodies, and I knew something terribly had happened, and I was late, again." - Peter looked down at his worn out shoes, and as a habit, Erik had added at least a dozen pairs of sneakers in the shopping list before he could catch himself digging the wound deeper. - "I... I saw their graves." - Erik closed his eyes again, his daughter's body laid cold in his arms and her eyes closed forever. - "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not being there on time. I... I, you know... I could.. could have done something... I'm sorry." - His voice went hoarse, thick with emotions. - "It wasn't how I had imagined we would meet. Nor even now. I don't know, I didn't expect much." - Peter's voice trailed off until there was only silence left. - "I just want to know, I guess." - He continued in a whisper.

Erik still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and face the cruel reality surrounding him, even when Peter had stood up and prepared to leave. He knew he had to, _god_ , a part of him wanted to, but the weight of loss was too heavy for him to carry on. God dammit his son was standing right there waiting for him to make a move, to stand up, or just look up, _do something_. His son, his family by blood, the one thing Erik had always desired for.

The door cracked, but Peter was still standing there, hesitating to leave. His son needed him. He needed a father. _Stand up, look up, do something..._

"I guess it's a goodbye." - Peter muttered, there it was, barely hidden, the pain in his voice. Gaining all the strength he had left, Erik stood up and closed their distance in three long steps and wrapped his arms around his son.

 _Are they going to take you away from me too, Papa?_

 _Never._

It took a moment, a second, an hour or a minute, or maybe nothing at all before Erik felt his son hugging him back for all the years they had spent apart and all the loss they had suffered. Curse him to hell if Erik ever let his family be harmed again, not in this life, not ever.

"Dad?" - Peter was sniffing. He would outright lie that he wasn't crying and so would Erik. Like father like son.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for being a terrible man, a monster, for not being there for you and your mom. I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry." - His embrace went tighter, he wasn't going to lose one of his children again to the stupid evil world. - "I'm sorry for all the mistake I've made. I'm sorry. I want to fix everything between us, but I don't know how."

Peter sniffed, again. - "Neither do I, but we can ask Hank or Prof. Xavier if you want."

Erik snorted, and let his son untangle himself from the embrace, after all his speedster must be at least 26 by then. - "I mean it." - The German kept his hand on the boy's shoulder, not fully ready to let go just yet. - "I want to fix thing between us."

Peter stared into Erik's eyes, seemingly looking for something, maybe a confirmation, before nodding his head. They didn't need words, nor telepathy, they were connected by blood.

"So does that mean you will stay for a while longer?"

Erik pondered the question in his head. What had he got to lose? He wanted a family, here it was, right next to him. And friends, Charles, Mystique and Hank (even though the man seemed to dread the so called friendship). He had nowhere to go either. Sure Erik had plans. But his son was more important.

"Yeah, a while longer."

Peter's smile was exactly like his, Erik noted. He also had his nose, but the rest was his mother's credit. Well, his gene was still favoured elsewhere.

"I put a flower crown on her grave. Nina's" - Erik heard his son whisper, nervous for not knowing how his reaction would be. - "I don't know which one she loved, so I just picked a little bit of all in the garden."

It was still hard to open his eyes afterward, but Erik found it easier to look up and see Peter instead of an empty void. It was still hard and damn it hurt, hurt like hell. But at least he still had someone left to care about.

"She would love it."

Both of their smile were forced, but it would eventually become better. They had time.


	2. Chicken soup and medicine

**So I've decided to make this fic a multiple one-shot story, because why not? Erik needs more love, and who else is better than Quicksilver to be there for him? (plus Wanda, twins are not to be seperated). I'll also take requests, so feel free to share what you have in mind ^^.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to marvel. I just own the fic.**

* * *

Peter caught a flu.

It should have been impossible for a speedster to catch a flu, due to their extremely fast immune system. But since all energy in Peter was used to heal the wound in his leg, well, here they were. The silver hair boy sneezed, his face squinted in agony.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Erik saw the little blue Azazel (minus the scandalous hair, geez!) edging closer to the window, Summers inching further away to the other side of the couch, and a napkin floated its way toward his son.

"Thanks." - Peter took it gratefully, and sneezed violently again. Everybody winced in sympathy.

Hank was doing his best to avoid the venomous glare from Erik.

"Well," - Mystique cleared her throat, very much in doubt whether to continue or not. - "As I said..."

 _Achooooo!_

Erik sighed inwardly, running his hand over his face. The kid was so damn stubborn to lie in bed even just for a day. Where the hell did he inherit that kind of stubborness? No, on the second thought, Erik didn't want to know.

"So'wy." - Peter sniffed. The kid looked downright miserable with blood-shot eyes and equally red nose, as he tried to blink through the hazy vision. Summers nonchalantly stood up and moved to where Grey was standing. That was it. 26 year old or not, kids were kids.

"Wut?" - The boy looked up at Erik, eyes squinting, as the metal bender pulled him up.

"Out." - Erik said simply. - "You're sick."

"Nooooooo." - As fast as his body could be when sick, the silver hair mutant wrapped himself around the couch. - "Nooooo I'm gooooood."

"No you're not. You're sick. Get back to your room. Resting for a day won't kill you." - Erik said as gently as he could, kept (trying to) dragging the boy away.

By now, they had the attention of the whole room of mutant. Great.

"Nooooooo you don't know! I'll dieee..." - The boy whined, lips pouted. Again, who passed down the dramatic trait to his son...? No, he didn't need to know this either. Suddenly Peter's face squinted, a tell-tale sign before another violent sneeze. Erik could practically feel the tension raise from the younger mutants, and to be honest he didn't blame them. Peter's sneeze was as loud as a thunder.

Before Kurt could teleport himself away, Erik grabbed the speedster's nose. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Thank God." - Someone mumbled.

There was no protest being thrown when the sick 26-year-old boy was dragged away by his nose.

* * *

To be fair, Erik wasn't as pissed as he appeared to be. It was just a habbit to frown, and turn out appearing to be pissed off (plus his early reputation) could do well for his favor.

"Erik!" - Hank almost knocked down his whole table as the said mutant entered the med bay. - "I... Well I didn't... well... see you coming." - Erik tried his best not to show any emotion on his face, while inwardly he just wanted to burst out laughing. Everyone seemed to scoot further away from him since Peter was sick. What? Of course he didn't like it when his kid was sick, no parent in their right mind liked it, but he wasn't exactly pissed about it either. It wasn't the first time he had a child, or said child caught a cold, or even said child being thick-headed and insisting that he was fine.

Well, to be honest with himself when Nina was sick, it was her mother who did all the hard work, he was just there to keep her company. But still,...

"How's Peter's medicine going?"

As some of the twisted mutant gene (okay this trait was passed down by him), Peter's immune system just opted not to cooperate with normal medicine. The matter later was weighted upon Hank, but Erik knew (as the whole school knew) the hairy scientist would eventually use it as an excuse to bury himself in the lab anyway.

"Well, it's going good I suppose." - Hank gestured to a shining machine working in the corner of the room. - "It takes me a while since Peter's mutant gene is very unique, but I think I got it." - He shot Erik a hesitant look, as if waiting for his approval. What? Shouldn't he expect that kind of reaction from Charles?

"Alright." - The German shrugged. To his surprise Hank seemed to shrink in his chair in relief.

"Okay... Uhm..." - Hank adjusted the glasses on his nose. - "Maybe by dinner it'd be done. You can come and take it."

"Sure." - Erik shrugged again and walked away. He could still feel the relief radiating from the blue Beast. Honestly what was wrong with these people?

* * *

The door cracked slightly as Erik made his way to Peter's room, hands busy balancing a tray of chicken soup and medicine (to no one's surprise Raven was actually a good cook). Positioned in a blanket nest on the bed was the speedster, looking as miserable as a few hours ago. He poked his head up as Erik came closer to the bed, his red nose sniffed the air cautiously.

"Wut dat?"

"Chicken soup." - Erik replied, the silver head poked up further. - "And medicine." - It dropped rather dramatically down the bed. - "Peter." - Erik warned, there was a reason he had always left the caring for Nina's mom when she was sick.

To answer, the boy buried himself deeper to the blanket nest he made himself. There was no metal in it, they both knew, so if Erik wanted him to be out, he would have to use force. Which, since they had cleared through from day one, was a no go, as Peter declared he had a reputation to be held, even if he was still living under the basement of his mom's house.

"Pete." - Erik sighed (the nickname was cleared to be used at will by Erik only, in exchange that his son could call him whatever he wanted). A protest muffled by pillow graced the older mutant. Peter didn't like medicine.

"But Hank made it for you. Look, it had your name on it, and it's silver." - It didn't help that all the items in the room were non-metal either. Ever since the day they admitted their relationship, Peter had cleared the room from metal as best as he could. Erik pinched his nose, what should his next move be?

"Peter Maximoff." - It was the authority voice every parent possessed. It felt good to use it again. - "You have to take the medicine, or no chicken soup for you."

There were movements under the blanket, and a head came out. Despite the situation, his son was still ready for negotiation. Erik wasn't sure to be proud or to be annoyed by this new discovery.

"I can still go to the kitchen and take some for myself." - He huffed.

"Yes." - Erik drawled, he had played this game far longer than Peter. - "But I can lock your door."

The thought of being seperated away from food made Peter crawled further out of his nest. - "I can go there faster than you." - And still not backing down.

"Except for the fact that you can barely walk straight earlier." - The older mutant mused. Peter pursed his lips.

"I can." - He argued stubbornly. - "And stop talking to me like a kid, I'm not a kid anymore." Erik rolled his eyes.

"Said the one who hid under a blanket nest because he doesn't want to take medicine even though he is sick." - He gave his son a deadpan look. - "Right, very mature."

Erik knew a battle was won when Peter finally sat up straight, glaring the bottle of medicine with the amount of venom Erik was so damn proud of.

"Fine." - He spatted. - "But I'll have the soup first." - Erik shook his head.

"Medicine first. Hank's order." - He ignored the glare his son shot him (there were a lot of similarities between Peter and Nina, he had soon discovered, even the way they glared)

"No. Soup." - The speedster insisted.

"Medicine first and you can have your soup in peace or else I will stay here and watch you." - Erik was damn sure he was the best person in the X-men group to deal with kids, considering the fact he had children, but ah, screw it. Let's just keep the thought for himself, less work for him.

"Fine." - Reaching for the bottle with disgust, Peter glance at the mutant. - "But you will have to pay back."

"Fine." - Erik shrugged, watching until Peter took the last pill, stood up to leave.

"This is delicious!"- The voice made him turn back to watch. Sometimes it hurt too much seeing how much Peter and Nina were alike, but there were days it didn't.

Today was one of those days.

* * *

 **I do plan to include Wanda in the story, but maybe a few chapters later, eh? Let's just see the building relationship between father and son first.**


	3. Everything is gonna be alright

**My God! So many reviews and favourites! Wow, thank you so much guys! I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but with all the exams and stuff happen I really could not find the time. I am very sorry for that.**

 **Enough for my rambling, here we go guys.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Marvel, I just own the fic.**

* * *

Humming a melody sofly under her breath, Wanda flicked through the paper, searching for any news that was important.

None.

Humming slightly louder, the red head girl reached for the cup of coffee on the table, a smile tugging on her lips. Another flick of her wrist and the cup was cleaned. She examined the result carefully before allowing her cheerful mood came back.

Today was indeed a good day.

* * *

On the second thought, it was not.

"Erm... Wanda?" - Peter gulped, eyes kept firmly on the hand hovering above his head. - "What's that for?"

"I'm checking for brain damage..." - Eyes squinted in concentration, Wanda pulled her lips. -"Peter how hard did you hit your head again?" - She stared straight into her brother this time. - "And don't lie, I know anyway."

Snorting rudely, the silver hair boy swatted her hand away. "Wanda, for once in a life time I am very serious."

Of course she knew he was serious, they were twins and she had just jumped into his mind. However one didn't simply accept a wanted mutant terrorist as a biological father after twenty six years of living without one in a mere blink.

"I know, shocking news!" - Peter faked a dramatic gasp, hands clutching his heart. -"And I rescued him out of Pentagon! My god, am I a terrorist, dear sister? Please don't hand me over to the goverment, Wendy-dear! How can I live a day without the sight of my magically talented twin?" - He dodged a cup thrown at him from behind, not that she really meant to hurt him either. The cup stopped mid-air for a few seconds before gradually floated back to its former place in the cupboard.

"But are you really sure?" - Wanda grimaced, dropping herself to the sofa next to Peter. - "I mean have you done the test? Have you asked _a doctor_ to do the test..? Are you _really really..._ "

"For God's sake Wanda shut up. I am the one who talks not you! Just shut up and _process_." - Her brother snapped irritatingly. - "It's weird to hear so many words coming out of your mouth at once." - Now was his turn to grimace. - "Just, leave all the talking to me, thanks. Jump in my head to talk, whatever, just... Please shut up."

Normally, after such an inspiring speech Wanda would _snap_ and there would no doubt be consequences, but her mind was rather occupied at the moment. The thought of having a father, an extremely powerful and dangerous one at that, was a bit... foreign. Wanda bit her thumb nail, an annoying habit she could not get rid of. She, they, had a father. Not that she had ever doubted it, they couldn't just come from nowhere, it took two to tango. But... A FATHER. A living breathing walking and _FLYING father_!

"He can build a house real quick." - Peter added helpfully.

Well _that_ was a very useful skill to have.

Next to Wanda, her brother was drumming his fingers on the sofa so quickly they became a blur to her eyes. He was getting impatient, Peter did stupid things when he was impatient, and Wanda got dragged in recklessly whenever her brother did stupid things.

"For the record," - The witch mutant (yeah it was kinda witchy, her power) didn't have to turn around to see the trademark frown on her twin's face. - " _I_ didn't drag you from college to rescue _our father_ from _the most well-secured_ building in _the world_..."

"Because I was across the country and you were so thrilled with the idea of breaking law that for a second you forgot about me, _which_ ," - Wanda raised a finger to stop Peter. - "Thanks, I'm grateful you didn't get me in one of your mishaps again."

"You are most welcome sister." - Sarcasm was dripping from Peter, so much Wanda was sure she could bottle it up and hit Peter's head with it.

The idea was tempting, but Wanda fought back the urge. The effort was almost physically painful, especially when Peter had got up and running around her small apartment in a blue blur. Pulling her legs up to the couch, Wanda closed her eyes shut for concentration. Okay, so, a father, who was, according to her brother, was hoping to meet up with both of them. _He was in a school full of mutants._ He was, or rather had been, a terrorist. _He had had a family, another daughter whose name is Nina_. He was still in the wanted list of the FBI. _His family was murdered, she saw it in Peter's mind._ He almost destroyed the whole world. _He, her father, was looking for redemption._

"She was a brunette, the other girl." - Peter's quiet voice rang next to her. - "And you'd have loved her, Nina. She could talk to the animals. Quite magical, isn't it?"

Unexpectedly, the image of a ten-year-old girl floated in her head. _Little Nina, the girl who didn't get to live._ She saw Peter picked up the flowers and out it on her grave, next to a small, worn out teddy bear. She could _hear_ the silence of the forest. And then Peter stood up, the image faded away.

Another man replaced the scene. He looked old, tired, and sad. So sad. He hugged her brother tightly as if he was afraid Peter could fade away any minutes. Wanda wanted to reach out and erase the sadness that was burdening him, but she didn't. She saw him bringing a tray of chicken soup up to her brother's bed as he was sick, and coaxing him to take the medicine... Wanda sat by the bed gingerly. Peter was calling him dad. Peter smiled. Peter joked and laughed with him. Peter was with _dad._

She blinked, and all the images faded away. Wanda didn't realize she was on the verge of tears until her brother handed her a napkin wordlessly. They sat by each other in silence. Wanda couldn't recall the last time both of them had spent such a peacefully quiet time in each other's company, chasing their own thoughts. She didn't remember the last time she ever felt this strong urge of _wanting_ a family. It's been a long time. All she could remember was running away from people, chasing other away, brooding in loneliness. For a long time no one could understand her, even her twin brother. For a long time she had given up hope on somebody, _someone_ , who could guide her, teach her what she didn't know about herself. For a long time she had built up a thick wall of masks and liars around herself to _stop feeling_ anymore.

Wall like that did not fall in just a day.

"Not today, Peter." - Wanda broke the silence. - "Not. Today." - She deapaned, cutting off her brother's objection.

Peter was out of her flat mere minutes later.

* * *

 _Wanda woke up to the sound of laughters and smell off toast and coffee._

 _"Look who's finally up!" was the greeting from her mother as the redhead entered the kitchen. Wanda was taken back by a bone-crashing hug,_ her mom didn't do hug _, but before she could react, Magda had shove her in a chair and put a cup of coffee in her hand._

 _"So," - Wanda stared at the woman who she called mom warily. - "How was last night?"_

 _"Last night?" - She repeated. Last night. What was last night? What happened last night?_

 _"Magda, don't you think it's too early for question like this?". Startling, Wanda looked up to see a middle-aged man carrying a plate full of bacon and toast._ Erik, his name was Erik, she told herself. _He gave her an assuring smile and placed the plate in front of her._

 _"She came home at 3am, Erik."_

 _"We didn't even come home at her age, love. Relax. Wanda can take care of herself." - Sending a meaningful wink at her, the man - Erik - turned his attention back to the frying pan. - "We should worry more about Pete. Can you check on him, love? I'm afraid he stayed up all night for the project again."_

 _Smiling and pressing a kiss on Wanda's hair, her mother stood up and disappeared out of the kitchen. She swallowed. What was last night? What happened? Why couldn't she...?_

 _"Wanda, princess? Are you okay?" - Her father, the man, Erik, asked from where he stood. A frightened look on her facce was enough to pull him over and wrapped her in a fatherly tight hug. Her eyes burned and she felt like choking, the warmth was both so familiar but also foreign, as if she knew it, but somehow, at the same time, she didn't._

 _"Dad?" - Her voice was hoarse, Wanda did not want to sound like crying, but she was. Erik hugged her tighter._

 _"Yes, I'm here princess. I'm here. Everything is gonna be alright, I promise." - He whispered._

 _No._ No it wasn't. _Wanda closed her eyes shut._ It wasn't real. It wasn't her life.

* * *

"Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Children." - The sign read. The witch mutant moved her gaze to the castle in front of her eyes.

 _...I'm here princess. I'm here..._

There she was. No turning back. Wanda took in a deep breath. One, two,...

... _Everything is gonna be alright..._

It'd better be. The iron gate gave a moaning crack and closed shut behind her. No way back. The shadow of the castle seemed to have its own weight on Wanda.

... _I promise..._

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Right leg, left leg. Right, left. Right, left. She could feel the tickle of others' gazes lingering on her skin. Shake it off. Right, left. Open the damn door. Step in. Breathe.

Step 1: Accomplished.

Wanda hadn't really thought she would actually complete step 1.

"Hello?" - Her call caught the attention of a young teenage Asian girl. Her wide carefree smile calmed down Wanda's tension, and she smiled back. - "I'm Wanda, Wanda Maximoff. Do you know where I can find my brother Peter? You know, the speedster."

The smile on the Asian girl seemed to be widened even more. - "You're his sister? Cool! He must be down the training room. C'mon, I'll show you, this way! So, what can you do? Can you run like Peter?..."

Wanda's smile slowly turned to a grimace as the little girl continued to chat happily. She let the one-side conversation flow on its own as they went through a maze of corridors down to the basement.

"Peter! Peter your sister came!" - The little girl practically screamed down the corridor while Wanda considerably slowed down her speed. What the heck!? Were they building an entire army down a school full of children!? What the heck!?

"What? Wanda?" - A blue blur whizzed down their way and narrowly avoided the little girl before stopping dead in front of the witch mutant. - "Woah..."

"I know."

"Woah I mean..."

"I know."

"... you're literally here..."

"I know Peter." - Wanda snapped. Several kids poured out the hallway to see the new guest, they made her uncomfortable. God knew how much she hated being stared at. - "Let's get this over with."

"Are you serious?" - _No. Just kidding. Bye. See you at Thanksgiving._ Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this over." - She mumbled, crossing her arms. - "I don't have all day." She shot an unfriendly glance toward the kids behind Peter, sending some of them back to the room they came from. Peter followed her gaze.

"You know," - Her brother said casually, motioning her to follow. - "They have two telepaths down here. Shouldn't scare the kids or shit will happen to you." - He glanced back to make sure Wanda was behind. - "We are training them to use their power the right way."

Wanda snorted. Peter wanted her to stay, that was easy to know, even without their telepathy bond. They might want it too, if everything she heard about the headmaster was true. But she wasn't going to give up an adult life that easy and move into a magic school like her brother. There was a reason kids and Wanda did not get along well.

"Watch out!" - Wanda looked up just as a giant robot stopped dead just a few inches away from her face.

"Jean!" - Several voices shouted at the same time, and the robot slowly floated back to the other side of the room.

"Sorry!" - Wanda's gaze traced to a ginger girl squirming in a corner, sympathy washed over her. - "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." - She breathed out, still obviously shaking from the incident. Another sliver hair girl and a boy were comforting her.

"You okay?" - Peter asked, his eyebrows squinted, quickly checking over for any injury. Wanda waved him off.

"I'm not dying."

"Such a shame." - Sticking a tounge out at her childishly, her brother whizzed away for a milisecond before reappearing again, this time with...

"Old man, meet your daughter. Sister, meet our old man. Sorry for my poor social skill. I know you won't kill me. See you later." - The man blinked, but Peter had already vanished into thin air, probably to a panic room waiting for the storm to be over...

Which meant she was dealing with possibly the most awkward situation over in her life alone. So much for counting on siblings. Wanda's mind went completely blank, staring at the man who had helped to create her.

"You wanna go somewhere quieter?" - He offered awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." was the only sound she offered him back on their way to a small empty classroom. The nervous bubbles kept growing with every step she took, until Wanda felt like there was a volcano inside her.

The lamp on the table almost threw itself out the window if it wasn't for Erik to catch it in time.

The bookshelves were shaking as if an earthquake was coming.

Erik sighed and leaned on the table, running a hand over his face. The bookshelves shook harder. Wanda closed her eyes shut. _Not now you idiot. Now now. Stop. Shut it down. SHUT IT DOWN FOR GOD'S SAKE WANDA. THERE WERE CHILDREN._

It stopped.

"Breathe, Wanda. That's it. Just breathe."

Everything stopped shaking. She let herself bury in the warm and stable comfort surrounding her. A hand running down her hair, Wanda automatically hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"See, it's not that difficult." - He said casually as if earthquake was a daily thing in his life. - " _Everything is gonna be alright._ "

* * *

 **I am aware this might be the most rubbish end to a chapter ever, and I am sorry for that. It's hard to decide how Wanda's character will be, I have rewritten this again and again for several times, however to be honest I am still not pleased with the outcome. Your opinions would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Don't let Peter drink coffee

**Two chapters in less than 24 hours, _man I'm feeling good!_ Anyway I had a quick chat with my friend at late night and the idea was born quickly after that. This is a funny one, I hope. Either way the relationship between Wanda and Peter is based mostly on my brother and I, a kinda frenemy one. Sure I love him and _hell yeah I'd kill for him_ , but man he is impossible to get along with. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll take request! So feel free if you have any idea to share!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel. I just own the fic.**

* * *

Erik woke up to the banter down the hallway.

"No. Peter, it's a terrible terrible idea."

"Wanda, that's the most briliant idea I've ever had in my life!"

"No no and NO. FOR GOD'S SAKE PETE!"

"MY NAME IS PETER!"

" I WILL CALL YOU PETER ONLY WHEN YO... PETER NO!"

The door banged open, Erik groaned, poking his head up.

"BONFIRE NIGHT!" - Peter roared.

'NO PETER!" - Wanda screamed. - "GET BACK TO BED YOU ABSOLUTE HIGH CAFFEIN MORON!"

It was only 4:35am. Surely Wanda could help stalling whatever the shit Peter was up to.

BANG.

"PETEEER!"

It was supposed to be easier when your children were adults, not harder.

* * *

 _18 hours earlier._

"Suppose tomorrow is your last day at school, what would you do?" - Peter threw himself over the couch next to Wanda, she shoved him away with a flick.

"Nothing." - Wanda replied coolly, eyes glued to the thick book on her lap. Peter pouted. Ever since Wanda accidentally set their stepfather on fire when she was 12, his funny easy-going sister took an unexpected turn to the moody brooding teenager (and later adult). He had hoped his plan dragging Wanda to "their world" would help turn her a little funnier, but it didn't work the way Peter expected. For once, Wanda barely spent time with either him or Erik, she stuck at the library almost all day, and only appeared for meals.

 _"Give her time."_ _Yeah well, brilliant dad, I would file that away in my mind if I haven't already given her half of my lifetime._

Peter nudged his sister's feet and narrowly dogded a kick.

New strategy, Peter sighed and lied there on the carpet, fuming and pouting.

Hank came in once, asking for Wanda to help him later that night with something in the lab. She smiled - _she freaking smiled OH MY GOD_ \- and nodded, completely ignored a furiously pouting Peter under her feet.

"Erm, Peter?" - Hank's head peered over him, - "You okay? Need anything?"

Rolling his eyes for dramatic effect, the speedster clutched his heart and groaned. Wanda snorted, turning another page.

"Okay then..." - Hank mumbled, obviously confused. - "I'll see you two later."

The scientist then disappeared out of his vision. Peter kept laying there. Wanda kept reading book. He needed to do something, but what?

"Stop thinking Peter, it's not suit you." - His sister said casually, noting down a few things on a notebook. Peter glared at her.

"Stop talking Wanda, it'd not suit you."

"You've just begged me to talk to you."

"No I di... Get out of my head Wanda!"

"I didn't get in your head brother dear." - Wanda turned another page, didn't even spare him a glance. - "You're thinking too loudly. I just help poor Jean out of a migrane." - Peter fumed at her.

"So what? I begged you to talk, okay? At least it worked."

Finally Wanda glanced at him. - "It's only because the whinning was so pathetic, _Pete._ "

"Oh yeah?" - Peter sat up straight. He didn't really remember why but he hated being called Pete with a burning passion. Only a few selected trustworthy people got away calling him that, and Wanda had lost her privilege long ago. - "How about this?" - He kicked the couch fall over, dragging Wanda with it. The sastifaction was sweet, seeing his sister clumsily climbed up, her auburn neat hair now a tangled mess, her pupils blazing red.

"You'll pay for this." - Red was flashing from Wanda's eyes, but Peter was used to this game. He narrowed his eyes.

"Bring it on, sister dear."

The two siblings stared at each other, neither breaking down.

Peter's feet was up the second he felt the ground beneath him shift. No matter how strong Wanda could be, he was always faster. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at her face.

His blow sent Wanda half way across the room before she gained her balance back. What the heck? Since when did his sister could fly?

"Surprise, brother dear?" - Wanda smirked. - "You'd be amazed at how much I've learnt from our father dearest."

What the...?

"WANDAAAA..." - Peter screamed, no dignity holding back as the ground beneath him vanished, his body falling to a void of emptiness before landing on whatever reality his sister felt like at the moment.

"Please not the nursing home. Please not the nursing home. Please not the nursing home." - He'd rather close his eyes until Wanda showed him mercy than open them and confirm that he was actually at a nursing home. He squirmed, curling up to a ball as soon as someone touched him.

"Peter?"

"Please not a nursing home."

"Peter it's Erik." - He rolled away from the voice. It could be Wanda's trick for all he knew. - "Peter it's really me. Wanda released you. C'mon, I walked in as she was about to throw you into another reality. I made her stop. I promise, Peter."

Cautiously, Peter opened an eye.

He screamed.

"NOOOOO! GET ME BACK GET ME BACK! WAAANNNDAAAAA!" - Peter screamed at the top of his lung, trying to fight off two doctors pulling his legs. - "WANDAAA!"

"Third time this week. We need to lock him up." - One man said; to his horror, the other one nodded grimly.

"I'll talk to the manager. Oy, calm down boy."

CALM!? DID HE JUST FREAKING TELL HIM TO CALM DOWN!? HOW THE FRICKY FRACKLE COULD PETER CALM DOWN?! HIS TWIN SISTER JUST LITERALLY THREW HIM TO AN ASYLUM IN WHO-KNEW-WHERE AND TOOK AWAY HIS POWER!? AND THEY TOLD HIM TO CALM DOWN!

"WANDAAA I'M SORRY!" - More doctors coming in, and HOLY MOTHER TERRESA ONE WAS HOLDING A GIANT NEEDLE!

"HEELLPP MEEEEeeee!" - The celling was dancing in front of his eyes. Peter's head rolled freely without any control. The last thing he saw was a pink elephant smoking cigarette dancing toward him.

He really pissed off his sister this time.

* * *

Erik glanced up as his emo daughter cheerfully strolled in the dining room. - "Smell so good, Mystique." - Wanda beamed up at him before taking the seat opposite. Weird. - "What do we have today?" - She even went so far as grinning brightly at the mention of lemon cake.

Erik sent a glance toward Charles at the head of the table, who appeared to be deep in thought. Catching his gaze, the bald man's frown seemed to be deeper before slightly shaking his head.

Maybe if all of them was lucky, real-Wanda had moved to another reality she made and sent them another cheerful-Wanda as a goodbye gift. His daughter was impossible to understand, Erik couldn't imagine what her teenage years must be like.

Everyone was strolling in the dining room and settling down, mumbling thank you to Mystique as they passed the dishes over. Erik frowned, where was Peter? He never skipped meal.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" - He spoke up. Several shook heads, some shrugged.

"I saw him with Wanda earlier this afternoon." - Hank replied. - "Didn't look very happy."

Erik turned to his daughter, to her credit she didn't even flinch upon hearing her name mentioned. - "Wanda, do you know where Peter is?"

"Nope." - She shrugged. - " He was bored. Must be up to some mischief somewhere. Don't worry too much Erik."

Erik glanced at Charles for confirmation, he realized ever since Wanda came he did that more frequently. His old friend stared hard at the redhead, until finally, he seemed to give up.

 _Sorry. She keeps thinking about Dante's Inferno. Couldn't get anything without alarming her._

 _Alright._ Erik sighed, praying for the best. Despite being twins, Peter and Wanda got along as well as fire and water. He could swore more than once he caught them fighting. Wanda won often, but sometimes Peter managed to outsmarted his sister too. Those days were the worst. But whenever Erik wanted to confront them about fighting with family every evident seemed to disappear miraculously, and both avoiding him until he gave up.

"I love this!" - Wanda exclaimed, savouring her lemon cake. She always insisted dessert first, and had as much of a sweet tooth like her brother. Mystique smiled at her. Erik really needed to do something before the blue woman spoiled his daughter rotten.

Dinner passed on without any accidents, and though Erik hated to admit, it was thanked to Peter's mysterious absence. The boy's power should have been being able to cause chaos everywhere he went. Erik frowned, looking at the clock. It was already 8pm, yet no sight of Peter. Out of habit, the metal bender stood up and stood by the window, searching for any abnormal sign that could be his son's doing.

"If you keep thinking too much, one day I might actually outlive you." - Came the voice of his telepath friend as he rolled his wheelchair into the room. Erik sighed, turning around.

"Respect my privacy, Charles. Don't let me wear the damn helmet in the house."

"Only if you stop thinking so damn loudly, Erik." - The telepath took a glance of some reports on his table before swiping them away. - "Wanda is reciting every single fairytale she can remember as loud as possible." - He winced. - "One thing for sure that she had trapped Peter somewhere and is stalling my effort to torture the poor boy as long as possible." Erik ran a hand over his face, his worst nightmare confirmed.

"Can you just..."

"Jump into her head?" - Charles chuckled, shaking his head.- "Oh my old friend, do you even realize how much your daughter resembles you? What do you think she would do if I _jump into_ her head?" - He glanced at the distraught look on Erik's face. - "Relax, she will get bored with him soon."

The distraught look turned into a glare. - "Well speak, you don't have to deal with a after-trauma speedster." Charles raised his hands in surrender.

"I am always grateful for your presence here, my friend."

* * *

It took Erik approximately half an hour to gather up his courage to talk to his daughter. An emo anti-social Wanda, he had learnt how to deal with, but an overly cheerful Wanda... It was another thing. Erik had to admit her cheerful mood creep him out a bit.

"Yes?" - The older mutant gulped at his daughter's big doe eyes and innocent smile. He had to remind himself not to fall into her trap and this was the look of a sister torturing her twin brother.

"Can we talk?" - He decided not to brush around the bush when dealing with Wanda. Her manipulation skill was far better than he had hoped, and it got worse after a quick bonding time with Mystique. Note to self: stop Mystique from spoiling his daughter.

Wanda's smile never faltered for a second as she stepped aside and letting him into her room. It was far tidier than Peter, but then, other than unexpected turn of mood (which could be extremely dangerous most of the time), his daughter was perfect.

"What can I help you with, dad?" - She smiled sweetly at him. - "You want some tea?"

 _Focus, Erik, focus. Find out where Peter is, that's your mission._ \- "Yeah, some tea would be great, thank you Wanda."

"Anything for you, dad." - It was the creepily sweet smile again. _She knew._ One day Erik would stop shudder upon hearing her call dad, but today was not that day. Tomorrow didn't look very good either.

"So," - He cleared his throat. _Shut it, you are her father, act like one._ \- "About Peter..."

"Do you want some sugar, dad? Or milk, perhap? Mom always loves milk for her tea." - Wanda said cheerfully, adding two sugar in his cups without waiting for reply. He really should have called backup. Maybe it wasn't too late. Charles wasn't asleep yet, and Jean was being extremely sensitive these days. Wanda shoved a cup of tea in his hand, eyes gleaming dangerously, as if she dared him to object her tea. Well, he wasn't stupid like Peter. Erik knew one word out of line and Wanda could just _snap,_ and next thing he knew he would woke up in planet of the apes.

His daughter was perfect.

"So Peter..."

"Oh dad," - Once again Wanda interrupted him with her sweet not-so-innocent smile. _What if Nina was alive and then she met Wanda and then they would run around scaring the shit out of people!?_ \- "I was about to tell you earlier but I forgot. I'm planning to visit mom next weekend, you know, with the school closes for summer and less children to take care of. I wonder if you could come with me. Like a family reunion. Isn't it wonderful?" - her smile turned to a full radiant grin. Erik felt deeply pity for the poor soul who would end up with his daughter someday.

"What about Peter?" - Erik noted, Wanda had left out her brother's name. _Finally_ her smile faltered, a thoughtful look crossed over her face.

"What about him?" - This was not the reply he expected. Erik sighed.

"Wanda," - He held his hand up to stop her from interrupting him yet again. - "I know you're trapping your brother somewhere, all I'm asking you is is he safe?" - Erik looked straight into Wanda's eyes. After several seconds, she finally looked away, pouting. Erik could only pray the god that she wasn't about to burst into tears.

"He made fun of me." - Her lower lip trembled. The metal bender mentally braced himself up for the upcoming storm. - "He pushed me out of the couch."

It didn't do good for him that just after day one Wanda had found out his weakness: tears. Just the slightest sign of tears and Erik would tear the world down to please his daughter. It didn't do good for him either that Wanda was the one who inherited his need for revenge, since she seemed to set up a mission to torture Erik for twenty six years of absence in her life. Within seconds his daughter had managed to cry a river, sniffing and trembling, curling up in his lap. Even if Erik knew she was faking, he couldn't do anything. He was that pathetic. All he could do was waiting for the storm to pass.

"Peter is mean." - Erik soothed her, while wondering absent-mindedly how much gray hair he would have had if he had been there for his twins' entire life. - "I'll punish him when he gets back, okay? He shouldn't have made fun of you. Bad Peter."

"Bad Pete." - Sniffing, Wanda agreed.

"He will get back, right?" - He asked cautiously. - "You will let him back, right?" He met with a pair of tragically distraught eyes.

"Promise you will punish him?" - She whispered. Erik would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful for not having to deal with teenage Wanda.

"Yes, I promise." - Gosh, daughters were so complicated.

"Okay." - She sniffed again before hiding her face in his shirt. - "Pete will be back."

"Thank you Wanda." - Erik breathed out a sigh of relief. He would have to deal with a traumatic Peter later, but it was later. One thing at a time.

* * *

Later, by Wanda's dictionary, meant midnight.

Peter woke half of the mansion up, and Erik was spared from putting kids back to bed to put Peter back to bed. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Hank, Charles and Mystique joined him later to coaxed a frantic speedster down.

"It was over Peter."

"No you don't understand! She put me in an asylum! A freaking asylum! She put me in an asylum!" - Peter screamed, his eyes wide in panic. - "It has a pink elephant dad!"

Erik glanced at Charles helplessly, who glanced at Mystique, who passed the glance to Hank. The blue scientist's eyes widened considerably when he realized what they were expected from him.

"He wouldn't take medicine." - Hank winced.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I WON'T! I WILL KILL SOMEBODY IF I EVER SEE A PILL AGAIN!" - Peter screamed, pushing Erik aside and standing up in a frantic moment.

"Charles, please." - It was midnight, and Erik was too old to deal with shit like this at midnight. Unfortunately, his son chose that exact moment to be clever.

"NO I WON'T FREAKING SLEEP I WON'T! FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD WOKE UP IN THAT ASYLUM AGAIN! SHE COULD HAVE SET YOU UP! I COULD HAVE ALWAYS BEEN IN THAT ASYLUM! I MIGHT HAVEN'T GOT OUT YET OH MY GOD! LET ME GO LET ME GO!

Whether the telepath took pity of Peter or him, Erik didn't know nor did he care. All he knew was Charles sent Peter to a dreamless sleep, and that was what he needed right then.

"Your family does have a thing for drama, Magneto." - Mystique yawned. - "Don't call me if you need anything." She left the room, Hank was next, and then Charles.

"He might not sleep for long." - The bald man gave his last warning. - "Their bond is too strong, and who know if Wanda got any ideas left in her head. What did he do to her again?"

"He pushed her couch." - Erik deadpaned.

The old mutant barely put his son down the bed when Peter woke up and fell into panic mood yet again. He only settled down a bit after realizing it was his room and Erik was next to him.

"She is evil. My sister is evil." - The grown up boy groaned, hiding his face under his pillow and let Erik tugged him to bed. - "Why are you always on her side?"

"I'm not taking any side." - Erik said patiently, Peter replied with another groan.

"I can't sleep."

"Then don't get up. Your sister might be waiting outside." - The sentence worked miraculously, Peter pulled the blanket over his head. - "Don't make a sound. Pretend to sleep. Wait until I get back tomorrow morning."

"Okay." - His boy mumbled. Erik sighed and stood up, for a moment he thought his eyes caught a flash of auburn hair down the hallway. Just to be sure, he decided to check on his daughter as well.

The door moved soundlessly and Erik poked his head in. Wanda was sleeping peacefully, a small smile tugging on her face. She was the picture of perfection. He closed the door and went back to his room.

* * *

 _Present._

"Wanda. What did you do?" - Erik grunted. That was it, his patience got its limit.

"Nothing, I swear!" - His daughter replied stubbornly. They fell into a stare down match, with Peter whizzing in and out every second.

"3001 laps around the mansion!" - The silver hair speester stopped by, grabbing a cookie on the plate before speeding up again.

"Did you give him coffee?" - Erik glared at the redhead. She refused to back down.

"No I do not. He went to get it himself."

"Why did Peter need coffee? I told him to stay in his room!" - Erik exclaimed. Peter had stopped by at least ten more times.

"Why don't you ask him? Are you siding with him now! Get away from me moron!" - Wanda shoved her brother away harshly, who innocently enough just stopped by to give his sister a hug.

"But Wendy-dear..." - Peter pouted, his lips wovering like a little girl. Too early, Erik groaned. None of the X-men agreed to help him.

"Wanda..."

"NOTHING!"

"She jumped into my head and tried to give me nightmare so I drank coffee so my mind will run so fast she can't mess with it anymore!" - Once again, Peter stopped by, this time with some helpful input.

"Thank you Peter." - Erik quirked up an eyebrow. - "Now how are we going to deal with this?"

"Nothing." - Wanda crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes at him. - "We wait. He will eventually run off it."

"How long?"

"Depend. A cup per day. How many cups did he drink?"

"Peter, how many cups did you drink?" - Erik called, his son whizzed next to him in a blink.

"Seven!" - And he's gone again.

"Seven days." - Wanda said casually. Erik dropped his head down the table.

"HEY GUYS I THINK I WILL TAKE A LAP AROUND THE WORLD!"

It was gonna be one hell of a week.


	5. You are freaking ancient!

**Sorry folks for disappearing, I'd be making excuses now if I could come up with something interesting, which I couldn't. So... sincere apology, and here is your new chapter.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Erik grumbled, his brows knitted in concentration as he tried to make sense of the worm-like handwriting floating in front of his eyes. Every two minutes, the old mutant would aggressively cross something on the paper with a red pen. After approximately five times of crossing, he would pass the paper to a box on the right of his desk and reach for another on the left box of him. The procedure was repeated, the only difference was each time, Erik's patience died a little bit more.

As the ancient clock on the wall of his office struck ten o'clock, the paper pile on Erik's left side was still devastatingly high. Put down the pen, the metal bender stretched his back and was rewarded with a satisfying crack. He took one look at the next paper and came to the conclusion that if he wanted to survive following hours of bad German grammar and misspellings then he need a cup of tea.

Man, teaching was hard, Erik thought as he waited for the water to boil. When Charles first offered him to teach kids foreign languages, he had agreed without thinking much about it. After all, from the experience of a survivor, the old mutant believed learning languages was not so challenging at all. He taught German, Spanish, and with some kids, Russian. Of course training children to master their mutant abilities was fun as well, but if he had to be honest, Erik would choose a normal teaching class anytime.

What he hadn't known at that time though, was not all children enjoyed learning foreign languages, and grading their homework and tests was an absolute nightmare. His eyesight blurred to a dangerous point after hours of work, he felt like tearing up any moment then, which was ridiculous. Rubbing them soothed the ache a little, so he'd stick to that for the moment.

Erik had to suppress a yawn as he poured water into his cup. The smell of tea stirred some of his patience up, but not enough for him to go back to his office and face his responsibility again. Settling on a chair in the kitchen, the old mutant let his mind wander somewhere, anywhere that had no exams or homework or whatever.

* * *

Wanda could not sleep, as usual. She could tell the exhaustion sinking deep in her bone after a long day of training, but not in her mind. If anything, training made her brain more awake. The girl tossed and turned on her bed several times, until she could not deny the reality any longer - sleep would not come to her tonight.

As silently as a cat, Wanda made her way to the kitchen, intending to find some snack to pass time. What greeted her however, was Erik asleep on a chair by the window.

Snack went out of Wanda's mind as soon as she saw her father. Calling him dad was surprisingly easy for her, the title rolled out of her tongue freely and naturally, as if she had been calling him so for the past twenty-six years. Maybe it was because they shared the same noses, the little snort they made whenever something stupid happened, or that her hands and his looked the same.

The witchy mutant came closer to peer down at her dad. Even when sleeping, his face still looked troubled. Wanda pressed her lips together as she studied him. Decades of hardship and tragedies, lost and found... She did not know much about him, and she tried not to. It seemed rude to peer into the past of someone who was heading for a better future. Even when sleeping, Erik's brows still knitted together, tensed, as if misfortune seeked him in sleep still. Wanda's eyes hardened, she gently peeled the empty cup away from his hand.

Erik startled awake as soons as his skin left contact with the porcelain cup (again, how many wars had this man survived to hone such reaction?). His eyes softened however, when he saw Wanda stood a good foot away from him (just in case).

"Wanda?" Erik asked, rubbing his bloodshot eyes.

"You fell asleep." She stated simply, turning to the sink to wash the cup. Wanda heard a chair pushed against the floor, and _felt_ the tiredness radiating off her father. It was confirmed by a crack from his shoulder. She felt the need to fill the silence. "Tough night?" As soon as the question came, Wanda immediately regretted it, for fear if the answer would stir up some buried past of him, and prepared herself to back-pedalled out of the coming awkward situation...

Erik's voice came from behind. "Yeah, I was grading the German exams. Gosh, it makes me doubt my ability of a teacher..."

"You are a good teacher." Wanda cut him before Erik could finish, that topic she could handle. "It's not your fault some kids can't learn the difference between _Dativ_ and _Akkusativ._ "

The reply came fiercer than Wanda intended. Pinching her nose, Wanda inwardly counted from one to twenty to calm down. Erik chuckled somewhere in the room.

"Thank you, Wanda." His voice brought her back to the kitchen. "But I think I would have to go back to grading now. Those papers are not going anywhere soon..."

"If you'd like, I can help you with it." Wanda spoke before she even opened her eyes. It startled both father and daughter. Meeting the old man's gaze, Wanda worded her next sentence carefully. "Only if you don't mind, of course. I don't think my grammar is close to perfect yet, but I've been studying lately..."

"No, I don't mind, truly. That'd be nice." Erik interrupted before Wanda could launch into a babbling session. He smiled, the smile eased his worn out face and made him less than a hunted terrorist. He beckoned her to follow. "Come, let's get this thing done and hopefully we can get some sleep before midnight."

* * *

A few days later, Erik found a rectangular box on his desk, wrapped in metalic silver paper. Next to the mysterious box was a card.

 _Hey,_

 _Noticed you kept rubbing your eyes while grading a few nights ago, so I got you a pair of glasses._

 _I'm sorry if Peter insists on calling you old man from now on. You are not old, don't let him get to you._

 _Wanda_

 _(Ps: you're freaking ancient)_

That was how Erik Lehnsherr got his first pair of glasses, and even if he looked ridiculous wearing it, no one dared to make a comment.

Save for his son, of course, but it was a story for another time.

* * *

 **If any of you wonder why each time Wanda shows up, she seems different than the last time, here's the reason. I'd done some digging (which is not much, I must admit, I don't read comic books) and noticed that the girl has some mental troubles going on. Now, I don't know how a mentally ill plus mutant person's mind works, so I'm just gonna throw some shit up and string them together *lol* (like the way I handle life right now). To comic book readers, I am sorry if my take on Wanda bothers you. To readers who study/are well informed on mental health problems, also I am sorry, and it would be lovely if you can share some of the things you think that fit to Wanda's charater.**

 **Okay, so I hope you like the new chapter. Tell me what you think, and if you have any idea for this dysfunctional family, feel free to share!**


End file.
